


The Pleasure's All Mine

by ElvenSister



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Gun Kink, Smut, Tongue-in-cheek, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:25:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenSister/pseuds/ElvenSister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard gives Garrus a practical gift that turns out to be the perfect accompaniment to his sexy voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pleasure's All Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StealthSister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealthSister/gifts).



> This was written as a Christmas gift for StealthSister. The idea for this fic has been born in late nigh Skype sessions while playing Multiplayer. Enough said.

”Garrus, do you have a minute?”

Garrus turned around and gave her a turian grin.

“For you, Shepard, always,” he replied with that amazing voice of his.

Even after all this time, Shepard’s knees felt shaky every time her turian opened his mouth, whether it was to speak or to do other, equally pleasurable, things. It could be useful, though – sexual frustration made her even more effective in a fight. And it was one hell of a motivator to think, “As soon as these idiots are dead, I can bang my sexy boyfriend.” Several members of the ground crew had told Shepard that she and Garrus were pretty damn effective as a team. She was fairly certain that they had no idea as to the real reason behind that effectiveness. Shepard preferred it that way – if Joker found out about it, she would never hear the end of it.

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” Garrus asked.

“What, I can’t visit you just because?”

“The great Commander Shepard, wasting her time with her turian boyfriend, when there is a universe to save? Who would have thought?”

Shepard stepped closer to Garrus and he lowered his forehead to rest on hers for a while. She did not want the moment to end, so she continued the intimacy with a kiss. Even though his mouth was different from hers, he had grown proficient in kissing and shown that he enjoyed it as much as she did.

“Not that I don’t appreciate this,” Garrus said, “Because, believe me, I do; but don’t you have an important meeting starting like right now?”

“You’ve been keeping tabs on me, I see,” Shepard replied.

“How am I going to have your six if I don’t know where you are?”

“You could have my six by hiding me from those dreary politicians we keep collecting on board.”

“Shepard…”

“I know, I know,” she said sulkily, “I have to save the universe, destroy the Reapers, and kick the Illusive Man in the balls – if he has any, that is. In order to accomplish all that, I have to play nice with the damned diplomats. Sometimes I wish I was just an average grunt, you know? Who would simply go around killing the people her superiors told her to kill. That would be so much easier than the present ‘Oh, is there a giant mess that could destroy all organic life? Shepard, here’s a ship and a handful of people with the side of useless politicians. Go fix it, while we wait and whine.’”

“I know, what you mean.”

“Not always easy to be Advisor Vakarian, I take it?”

Garrus made a frustrated sound.

“I have no idea how the Primarch does it.”

They stood quiet for a while, holding each other.

“This has been nice, but you were right – I have a meeting and I did come to see you for a reason,” Shepard admitted, “I have a gift for you. It’s one that you’re going to love, so you should kiss me now to say thanks.”

“Aren’t you being a little cocky?” Garrus asked.

“Fine, don’t kiss me,” Shepard replied, “You’re going to regret it later when you’ll feel the overwhelming urge to fuck me out of gratitude, but can’t, because we’ll be in public.”

“You talk big, Shepard,” Garrus said, “I’ll take my chances. Let’s go see this gift.”

They left the main battery and took the elevator down to the shuttle bay. There was a group of men standing around the weapon bench, looking at something, and talking animatedly. Shepard shot a glance at Garrus. He looked curious.

One of the men raised his head to see, who had come down.

“Lola, can I have this? Please? I’ll never ask for anything ever again.”

Shepard laughed at him.

“Sorry, James, but that has already been assigned to someone else,” she said.

“Come on, Lola, Scars doesn’t need another top notch gun, he’s shooting the Black Widow. Let me have this little baby.”

“You call that little? I have new-found respect for you, James,” one of the other guys quipped.

“Why are you all so excited?” Garrus asked.

The guys stepped aside to show Garrus, what was on the table. His face formed an expression Shepard knew to be surprise and amazement.

“You got an Adas Anti-Synthetic Rifle?” Garrus asked. He sounded like a little kid on Christmas morning.

“Yes,” Shepard said, “I know that you’ve been looking for a new assault rifle and that fits within the specs you’ve defined.”

“That’s mine?”

“If you don’t want it, there seems to be plenty of people ready to take it off your hands,” Shepard said and looked at the enthusiastically waving guys around the weapon bench.

“No!” Garrus hastened to say, “Of course I want it.”

“Then take it and feel it out.”

Garrus walked to the bench and lifted the massive gun almost devoutly for inspection. He looked at it and tried aiming it. The other guys chatted eagerly about the gun’s stats and other facts they had read about it. Shepard knew them already because she had done her homework. She let the chatter pass her by and focused on the blissful look on Garrus’ face. She decided that the gun had been worth every credit if it made him that happy.

It took Garrus some time to realize that he wasn’t alone with the gun. He looked at Shepard with an expression that told her that she had been right about the gratitude fuck. She could hardly wait for the night cycle.

“Thank you, Shepard,” he said earnestly, his sub-harmonics singing.

“You’re welcome, Garrus,” she replied, “That’s not all I needed to talk to you about. Because of the politicians and my duty to play nice with them, I need you to take point on an urgent mission. You can pick your own team and head out as soon as you’re ready. EDI has the info you’ll need.”

“You want us to go to ground without you? Are you sure?”

“Well, if you’d prefer to stay behind and babysit the politicians in my stead…” Shepard suggested and laughed at Garrus’ look of terror, “I didn’t think so. Good luck.”

\--

Shepard had to fight the urge to yawn. The meeting had been going on for what felt like years and there was no sign of it winding down anytime soon. She was thankful that she didn’t have to be the chair; she only needed to hit her fist to the table every now and then to keep the idiots from digressing too far from the original subject.

Suddenly, Shepard had an idea of how she could fight the boredom. She sent Joker a message, asking him to forward the feed from the ground mission to her omnitool. She could listen to it via her earpiece without anyone catching on. Joker agreed.

Shepard had missed the beginning of the mission, so she had only the vaguest idea, what Garrus, EDI, and Liara were doing. There was bound to be fighting – there always was. She was looking forward to some action. She had absolute confidence in the team and their ability to take down any and every enemy they would face.

“Up ahead,” Garrus’ voice whispered into Shepard’s ear. She could feel it in the tips of her toes. Not to mention other places. The way his voice sounded in her ear reminded her of late nights spent in her bed and the way he would whisper dirty things to her because he knew how much it turned her on.

“Get ready,” he whispered. Those two words made Shepard soak her pants. Oh, yes, Advisor Vakarian, I’m ready for you alright, she thought.

Shepard looked guiltily around the room. This was one of the times she was overjoyed that she was not a male and especially not a turian male. If she was a guy, everyone would be able to sense that she was aroused. Most males had erections at some point, even if some species needed more stimuli than others for that to happen. In addition, turians made spesific noises when aroused. She produced neither of those indicators, though there was nothing she could do about the scent. Shepard was sure that she was reeking of sexual arousal but, luckily, the Primarch – the only one able to smell it – was seated at the far end of the room. He was not likely to catch on, was he?

“Attack!” Garrus yelled. If that had not been sexy enough, another sound began. Shepard had never heard it before and it took her some time to figure out that it was the gun, the Adas Anti-Synthetic Rifle. And such a voice it had – heavy, steady, lethal. The pounding was – dare she think it? – akin to fucking. Like in the beginning, when Garrus had just started and was making slow, powerful thrusts that touched her in all the right places. It sounded like sex that could go on forever, building the tension, toeing the edge…

How could a gun make such a tantalizing, fantastically sexy noise? Shepard knew that many turians had a thing for guns; Garrus was among them. She had never understood it, not until now. The thought of Garrus out there, giving commands with his the hottest voice in the galaxy, wielding the sexiest gun known to man… He could do that later, in bed. He could give her commands; tell her how to please him, and whisper, “Get ready” into her ear again. He could fuck her to the sound of that gun… The thought made Shepard’s core contract.

Shepard sat up in amazement. Had she just come? Just by listening to the voices of Garrus and his gun? Despite being in the middle of a meeting? That was the first time anything interesting had ever happened during a meeting.

Shepard started to loosen her collar before she realized, what was doing. She stopped and looked around to see if anyone had noticed. Some were eyeing her a little suspiciously but they turned their gaze away when she looked at them. Except for the Primarch. The fucking Primarch was wearing a full-on grin as he stared at her. Shepard gave him a murderous look, which only made the turian look more amused. Damn Victus and his excellent nose!

Shepard deemed it wise to disconnect the transmission from the ground crew. She did not want to give Victus more to grin about – the poor turian’s mandibles would certainly rip, if his grin widened any more.

\--

Shepard was in her cabin, pacing. The meeting had ended and the team had returned from their mission. She was expecting Garrus to step into the room any minute. She was replaying their mission feed from the stereo and was, consequently, very aroused. If Garrus did not arrive soon, he ran the risk of finding his girlfriend touching herself to the sound of his voice.

Finally, Shepard heard the familiar sound of the elevator. As soon as Garrus was through the door, she was on him. She jumped into his lap, fastened her hands behind his neck and her legs around his waist. She was very glad that he had read the situation well enough to leave his armor downstairs. She hated unfastening that thing.

As Shepard ground her hips against Garrus’, it became clear that he was just as aroused as she was. She could feel that his cock was already out of his plates and ready for action. All the better, Shepard thought, for she did not feel like foreplay today. She’d had enough foreplay listening to him and his gun.

“Clothes,” Shepard groaned and Garrus put her down. They threw their clothes hastily away and resumed making out. Garrus pushed Shepard towards the bed. When the backs of her legs hit it, she turned and got on it. She threw a lusty look at Garrus over her shoulder. He growled and followed her. He took his place between her legs and pushed inside without further ado. They both moaned.

At that moment, the sound of the Adas Anti-Syntehic Rifle began playing in the stereo. Garrus paused, but, after a while, he started thrusting in the same rhythm as the gun was firing.

“Yes, Garrus, yes!”

Shepard tried to move in the same rhythm.

“This was all I could think about during the day,” Garrus said hoarsely.

“Me, too,” Shepard replied.

The gun went on in its regular tempo but the couple having sex could follow it no longer. They were getting so close to orgasm that they had to speed things up. A few more powerful, deep thrusts and they came together.

They fell onto the bed and took deep breaths.

“Thanks for the gun, Shepard.”

“The pleasure’s all mine, trust me.”


End file.
